


Five A.M.

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion, Tumblr Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eggsy takes a step back, still holding on to the knife, the unnamed feeling blossoming white hot in his chest. He knows he has his mouth gaping, eyes wide in shock. Pressure prickles in the corner of his eyes and he shakes his head, unsure as to whether he was lucid dreaming or if this was just the sadness and grief taking over.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> For kingsmanhartwin on Tumblr who had the headcanon of where Harry survives, and he comes home after a few months, and he knocks on Eggsy’s door. And Eggsy opens the door and just stands there, mouth open and eyes pricking, not knowing whether it’s a dream or not but not wanting to wake up. And Harry just touching his face, reality crashing down on both of then, and Eggsy just falling into Harry’s arms whispering “Thank god.”
> 
> All credits to them. :) I'm just playing in their sandbox.

It’s five in the morning and the house is a vacuum of quiet. Eggsy is leaning against the sink drinking down a tall glass of water. It’s five, he has to be at the shop to prep for a mission in another two hours and somehow it is turning to be another sleepless night.

Then again that is a hard feat to achieve when you’re sleeping in the bed of the man you…

Never mind.

A quick series of knocks at the front door cuts through the hush. Immediately switching modes, he grabs a knife, holding it close to his side as he walks.  
Undoing the bolts, turning the knob, he pulls the door, ready to strike.

"Hello Eggsy."

The man on the front step is thinner than he should be, greyer, gaunt. He looked like he'd just been through a wringer. Harry Hart smiles and the pull of his muscle is unsure, tentative. Eggsy takes a step back, still holding on to the knife, the unnamed feeling blossoming white hot in his chest. He knows he has his mouth gaping, eyes wide in shock. Pressure prickles in the corner of his eyes and he shakes his head, unsure as to whether he was lucid dreaming or if this was just the sadness and grief taking over.

Harry takes a step into the house, looking around. He finally settles on Eggsy's face, reaching out to touch him in the sweetest manner, gentle and hopeful. "You kept everything. I was hoping you would."

Letting the knife slip out of his hand, he falls into Harry's arms, holding on tightly. "Thank God." He stutters, voice tight.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Harry says, wrapping his arms around him.  "It won't happen again."

Eggsy chokes on his breath between a sob and a laugh. "It better don't. Or I'll come find you and bring you home myself, fuck the consequences."

Harry tucks himself into the crook of Eggsy's shoulder. "I'm holding you to that."


End file.
